Talent Show of Doom
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Pool of Horrors. There is a big skool talent show and a secret grand prize see who win will it be Zim with his break dancing, Amethyst with her singing, or Dib with his magic act read and find out.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my thirteenth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other tweleve in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, and Pool of Horrors. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Talent show of Doom

Setting 1 the hall way

Zim is at his locker putting his stuff away when Amethyst runs up with a paper and pen in her hands.

-Amethyst- Zim Zim have you heard there is going to be a Skool talent show tomorrow night. (she reads the paper) every talent is invited no tryout required. (she stops reading) I think we should enter.

-Zim- (he closes his locker and looks at his daughter) Amethyst why would we degrade ourselves by taking part in such a primitive earth contest?

-Amethyst- But Zim there's going to be a secret grand prize and everything.

-Zim- Ha take it from me Amethyst I have learned from previous experience that these primitive dirt bags have nothing of any interest to our genius.

-Dib- (then Dib walks up having over heard their entier conversation) What's wrong Zim too afraid that you'll loose?

-Zim- What me the amazing Zim loose that's insane. Hand me that sign up sheet Amethyst (she hands it to Zim along with the pen and he signs it) I except your challenge Dib monkey and I shall beet you. Ha-ha (he gives it back to Amethyst and she signs it too knowing that her dad allowed it. She really want to do it but not for the same reasons Zim does she just wants to take part.)

-Dib- But, I didn't challenge you.

-Zim- Yes well I shall still beat you, you can't win. Ha-ha

-Dib- Oh yeah and what are you going to do anyway revel your alien selves to the whole wide world because that would be great.

-Zim- For the last time earth smell me and my little sister are human and nothing you can say can make us any less human. And I am going to do that earth break dancing thing I did at the dance but you'll never know.

-Dib- You just told me.

-Zim- You're lying. (he strikes the your lying pose like normal)

-Dib- O.k. (he turns to Amethyst) and what are you going to do?

-Amethyst- I'm going to sing a song you got a problem with that earth scum.

-Dib- (he starts laughing with every word) Ha-ha you're going to sing Ha-ha beating you two will be easier then I thought.

-Amethyst- (she is really mad) Oh yeah and what are you going to do?

-Dib- I'm going to do a magic show.

-Zim and Amethyst- (Laughing up a storm pointing at Dib like he is an idiot, putting a hand on their heads and holding there stomachs it is just so funny. The to of them are acting the way Zim did when Dib asked for his help in the "Gaz's taste of Pork episode.") Ha-ha oh my side I can't take it Ha-ha that's just so funny Ha-ha (they continue laughing like crazy)

-Dib- And what may I ask is so funny?

-Zim- (he recovers from the laughing fit Amethyst on the other hand is still laughing like crazy she is even on the floor holding her stomach she can't stop) Foolish Dib there is no such thing as magic you shall fall at the hands of our superiority Ha-ha. (this laugh is one of Zim's evil laughs.)

-Dib- We'll see about that Zim.

Setting 2 Zim' House

Zim and Amethyst walk into the house.

-Zim- Are you sure you don't want the assistance of my incredible brain Amethyst. I could easily construct for you a machine that could make your voice sound like any human of your choosing it would be a simple task for me just say the word and I'll do it.

-Amethyst- No Dad I really just want to try this on my own. I know a lot more about Earth music then you do. And I really think I could win this without your help. Please just trust me on this one.

-Zim- Alright Amethyst if that's what you want. (he signs)

-Amethyst- Thanks Dad now I'm going to my room to work on my outfit and act then I'll head for bed.

-Zim- Good I'll do some research on earth break dancing and fix the shoes this time they shall not fail me and with our combined strength the earth monkey shall fall to our superiority and know not to mess with us ever again Ha-ha.

Setting 3 Dib's House

Dib and Keef are in Dib's room. Dib has a magic book in his hand.

-Dib- Those space monsters are going down Keef they have no idea who they're messing with.

-Keef- Thank you so much for letting me be your assistant Dib. This is going to be so much fun. After this you know what we should do we should go get a job fixing copiers and wear footy pajamas because that's just so much fun.

-Dib- Look Keef just because I 'm letting you be my assistant does not mean that I want to wear footy pajamas and get a job fixing copiers. How is that any fun anyways? No our main objective is to beat Zim and Amethyst. Now lets go over these tricks one more time.

-Keef- Ok pal.

That night Zim, Amethyst, Dib, and Keef worked long and hard into the night. Amethyst worked on her outfit and act then she headed for bed. I know Irkens don't sleep but Amethyst is a mix which means that she needs just as much sleep as us maybe even more. Dib and Keef worked on tricks until Dib could not take Keef any more plus they were ready then Keef left Dib's house and they both went to sleep. Keef went to sleep when he got home of course. Zim on the other hand who did not require sleep worked all night doing research on earth break dancing and fixing the shoes. He would not loose to some pathetic human. After all he was the great and powerful Zim loosing was not an option.

Setting 4 the talent show

Mr. Elliot is on the stage holding a microphone.

-Mr. Elliot- Hi kids I'm Mr. Elliot and I will be your host for tonight first annual Skool wide talent show. I would like to thank you all for coming out to support your fellow class mates. And now I would like to introduce our three judges Sara.

-Sara- (Sara is a member of Zim and Dib's class. She wears a nun outfit. She along with the other judges are sitting toward the side of the stage they are set up like the judges on American idol) This whole situation is stupid.

-Mr. Elliot- Rob.

-Rob- (He is sitting next to Sara. Rob is a student at the Skool. He has an unusually large head, no visible eyes and a bad attitude and flaming hair style he is the kid that gave Dib a wedge in the Room with a Moose episode) This situation may be stupid but it's not as stupid as Dib.

-Sara- That's true.

-Mr. Elliot- And our final judge is Chunk.

-Chunk- (Chunk is next to Rob. He is a kid from Zim's and Dib's class. He is very balky and wears a dark red coat. In the Room with a Moose episode he smacked the back of Zim's head.) I hope someone does an act with a dog. I still miss that dog from the special surprise mandatory field trip last year.

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. now that you have met our judges lets bring out our first contestant. Up first is Mathew P. Mathers III.

-Mathew P. Mathers III- (Mathew is a kid from Skool. He was going to be a candidate for Zim's friendship in Bestest Friend but he panics as soon as Zim walks over and runs away. The minuet he walks on the stage and Mr. Elliot gives him the microphone and backs off. He stars at the audience for a minuet and then drops the microphone and runs of screaming.)

-Sara- Lame

-Mr. Elliot- (he has the microphone back in his hands) Well you've got to give him credit for trying.

-Sara- Whatever.

-Mr. Elliot- Ok next up is our very own Skool president Willy.

-Willy- (Willy is the horribly stupid and dirty child in Dib and Zim's class. He's best known for using the toilet before Dib in Bolognius Maximus and for running against Zim for class President in Voting of the Doomed. Mr. Elliot hands him the microphone and backs off. By the way Willy has a piece of paper in his hand) Chip Chip greetings fellow students I would like to say a long and boring speech about how great our Skool is.

-Sara and Rob- Lame (they put there thumbs down. Chunk does the same thing but he looks like he does not care and he looks sad. He really misses that dog.)

-Willy- (as soon as they put their thumbs down Willy fell throw a trap door. As he falls through the trap door he drops the microphone and it drops away from the trap door.) Ahh…

-Mr. Elliot- (he picks up the microphone) Well that was interesting next up is Torque Smacky. (Mr. Elliot walks to the side clapping as Torque comes on stage pushing a wheeling table that is very close to the ground on top of it is a big barbell.)

-Torque- (Torque is one of the bigger kids in the Skool and is frequently seen exercising. He might live at the Sweaty Pits apartment complex on 3rd Street - when Dib goes there to investigate Chickenfoot we sees a list of last names on the mailbox and one of them is 'Smacky') I'm going to lift this 1,000 pond bar bell. (He has a tuff time lifting it up but when he finally does it the weight from the bar bell makes him fall throw the stage.)

-Zim Back stage- Ha-ha inferior human can't even lift a 1,000 pond bar bell without falling to his doom ha-ha. (Torque then pushes Zim down and walks away in a huff. Don't ask me how he got up so fast it's a cartoon.)

-Amethyst- (she sees what Torque did to her father and runs to him.) Zim are you o.k. (she helps him up)

-Zim- How dare that human touch me the almighty Zim with his filthy human hand he shall pay. (Dib and Keef accidentally push a black magic closet into Zim.) Dib worm why don't you watch where you're going?

-Dib- Oh I'm sorry Zim I was certain I told Keef to watch where we were going.

-Keef- (He pops out from behind the closet) Hey buddy. Isn't this just great that we're all in the talent show together. Your out fits look great I especially love your sparkly red dress Amethyst. (by the way let me describe what Zim and Amethyst are wearing. Zim is wearing a red and black short sleeve break dancing shirt when I say red and black I mean the sleeves are black and the shirt is red with black pants. He has his gloves on and boot on as well. And of course he is wearing his Pak. He also has a red bandana on his head with a cool design on it. The bandana is around his head and his wig off course is on. And Amethyst is wearing a long red sleeveless sparkling dress. She has her gloves on and some blue fuzzy rist bands on. And she has red high heeled shoes on as well. Her hair is still in it's normal stile and of course her Pak is on too. Their Paks are both showing)

-Amethyst- Thanks Keef. One thing is for sure I sertainly look better then you two I mean what are you wearing you look ridicules, even more ridicules then normal. (Dib is wearing a white long-sleeved tux with a red strip across his waist. Black pants and his black boots. He has on a black cape and a red bow tight and he is wearing a magician's hat. Keef is wearing the same thing except he does not have a cape or a hat on.)

-Dib- For your information space girl this is the standard uniform for a magician and his assistant.

-Zim- Ha-ha foolish Dib I already told you that there is no such thing as magic you shall fail miserably human filth. Ha-ha

-Dib- We'll see about that Zim.

-Mr. Elliot- (back on stage that whole scene from before took place back stage.) O.k. everyone our next contestant is Dib the Magnificent and his assistant Keef they will be doing a magic show. (Mr. Elliot claps as he walks towards the side and Dib push a wheeling table on the stage on the table is a wand and some cards. Keef pushes the closet out on stage along side Dib and it is put behind them. The table is out in front of them.)

-Rob- (he puts his hand on his head and shacks his head in annoyance) Oh no.

-Sara- This should be interesting, not.

-Dib- For my first trick my assistant will pick a card from this deck (he picks up the deck. And Keef picks a card) Now show it to the audience Keef. (he shows it to the audience with a big smile on his face. The card is the queen of diamonds) Now put it back in the deck and I'll scuffle the deck and then the card will magically appear on the top of the deck. (Keef puts it back in the deck and then Dib shuffles the deck. Then Dib finishes shuffling and picks up the wand and taps the deck while saying the magic words) Abra ca da bra (He puts the wand down and picks up the first card in the deck and shows it to Keef) Is this your card? (It is the Queen of Diamonds)

-Keef- Wow Dib that was my card how did you do that?

-Dib- No no Keef a magician never reveals his secrets. Now for my next trick I will be doing an old Skool favorite I will pull a rabbit from my hat. (He pulls a rabbit from his hat holding it by the ears.) Tada (Then he puts it back in his hat and then turns the hat right side up and shakes it the rabbit does not come out.) Looks like the rabbit flew the coop ha-ha. (Crickets chirping. He puts his hat back on.) And now nothing up my sleeve or is there. (he pulls a handkerchief out of his sleeve and then holds out his palm and put it on his palm and grabs the wand with the other and taps it on the handkerchief.) Hocus Pocus (He lifts up the handkerchief to reveal a white dove it flies off and the judges yawn. Dib is a little frustrated he pushes the table to the side still holding the wand but not the handkerchief it was on the table he put it there before he pushed it away.) Now for my final trick I shall make my assistant disappear before your very eyes. (he whispers to Keef as Keef goes into the closet) O.k. Keef now remember what you're supposed to do.

-Keef- Right oh Dib this is going to be so much fun. (Dib closes the door. He taps it with his wand) Presto change oh (he opens the door and Keef is gone.) And my assistant is gone. Now I shall make him reappear. (he closes the door and does the same thing) Presto change oh (he opens the door and Keef is still gone.) Keef where are you? (he looks in the closet)

-Keef- Hey pal. (Keef is on the top of the closet. Again don't ask me how he got up there it's a cartoon)

-Dib- Keef what are you doing up there?

-Keef- Wait was I supposed to be back in the closet oh sorry pal?

-Dib- How did you get up there, you're ruining the trick. (he looks at the audience and then slams his hand together still holding the wand and says) Alcazam (In a puff of smoke Dib, Keef, and the closet disappear)

-Kids and the Judges- (they all clap) Yeah that's the best trick he's done all night. Yeah no more Dib. No more Dib. No more Dib.

-Mr. Elliot- Ok kids that's enough our next contestants are our very own Skool robot cheer leaders. (he claps and moves to the side as the cheer leaders from the Voting of the Doom episode run out and start cheering)

-Cheer leaders- Skool yeah Skool yeah Ahh Skool. (they continue and we go back stage to our stars)

-Zim- (Dib and Keef walk back stage from where ever they went when Dib made them disappear. Dib is holding the wand) Great show Dib I especially loved the ending. Too bad magic is not real because a world without you would be so much better off under my glorious rule. Ha-ha

-Dib- That will never happen Zim not as long as I'm around.

-Zim- Silence you tiny brain head.

-Mr. Elliot- (The cheer leaders are now in a primed they finish and fall to pieces a janitor pushes them off stage with a push broom. And Mr. Elliot gets back in the front holding his microphone and clapping.) Wasn't that great next up we have Zim.

-Zim- Finally stand back earth smell and watch a real genius win one of these primative earth contest things. (he goes on stage) I'll be doing some earth break dancing for your viewing pleasure. View me and feel honored. (He begins to do cool break dancing moves.)

-Dib back stage- Oh no Zim I'm not going to let you win by cheating. At least this wand is good for something. (he throws the wand at Zim. It hits Zim's shoes and they go out of control again and Zim spins to the side and back to backstage in an insane spin.)

-Sara and Rob- Lame.

-Chunk- I miss that dog.

-Mr. Elliot- (He is back at the front of the stage holding the microphone.) Well nice try Zim our next contestant is Melvin and his little friend Dickey. (he claps and walks to the side)

-Melvin talking for Dickey- (Melvin comes on stage with a chair and a Dummy in his hands. The Dummy has a tan hat on with a red strip on it. It has red hair and red bow tie on. He has a black and white checkered side shirt on. And a white then red shirt underneath it. And he is wearing black pants and black shoes. Melvin is a kid from Skool. He is a candidate for Zim's friendship in Bestest Friend but is beaten by Keef.) Hey everyone how's your tracers?

-Kids and Judges- Ha-ha (Melvin continues his act and we go back stage back to our starts again.)

-Zim- (When his shoes messed up again he ended up against the wall back stage. He slide against the wall to the ground. One of his contact lines is gone it fell off during his act but luckily for him Amethyst had used her powers to retrieve it before any one noticed. She ran up to him.)

-Amethyst- Are you ok Zim what happened?

-Zim- I'm not sure Amethyst (she hands him the contact) something must of messed up the shoes crickets like last time at the horrible dance. (he puts the contact on) I don't understand it I was certain that I fix that flaw last night.

-Amethyst- That's terrible who would do such a thing? Oh by the way I found this near the place where your shoes lost control it might be what cased them to malfunction. (she hands him the wand and he looks at it with pure anger.)

-Dib- (Dib walks up to them) What's wrong Zim did you loose your nerve?

-Zim- Don't play dumb Dib if you can help it I know that you savataged me and you shall pay filthy human. (he brakes the wand in half in his hand and it falls to the ground)

-Dib- Well yeah I couldn't just let you win by cheating. And don't worry Amethyst I won't even try to savatage you. You'll probably do that on your own I mean you signing that's a laugh Ha-ha.

-Amethyst- (At this point she was trying to help Zim up but when she heard what Dib said she let go of Zim and he fell again. She turned in pure anger at Dib.) That's it Dib you can make fun of me and my big brother's green skin and lack of ears but when you make fun of my singing you've gone way too far now shut your mouth human filth before I shut it for you.

-Dib- A Zim your daughter is scaring me even more then Gaz normally does.

-Zim- (At this point Zim is back on his feet) I know I'm so proud.

-Mr. Elliot- (Back on the stage Melvin is done with his act. Mr. Elliot claps and moves to the front holding the microphone as Melvin leaves with Dickey and the chair.) O.k. wasn't that great. Next up we have the last act of the night and our newest student Zim's little sister Amethyst.

-Sara- Lets hope she does better then her brother. (Amethyst walks on stage and Mr. Elliot hands her the microphone.)

-Amethyst- I would like to dedicate this song to some one very special in my life this is for you big brow. Hit it human. (She starts sing Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne with the music teacher playing on the piano. She sounds really good she has a beautiful voice.)

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(She ends all dramatic like then out of no where she says) Lets get this party really started. (She pulls the switch that was on the stage that sends the music teacher and the piano through a trap door.) Bye bye filthy human. (Then she rips off her dress and throws it to the side to revealing a pop star out fit. She wears a black sleeveless shirt the shirt is short enough for some of her green skin to show. And she has blue pop star pants on they match her wrist bands.) Hit it Gir. (from out of no where Gir rises up from beneath the stage sitting at a wheeling DJ table. He has on his doggy suit and a yellow and purple base ball hat on. With a G purple collar on and wrist bands that say Gir. If you want a better look go to you tube and watch the Gir song the out fit is at the end. The music that is playing thanks to the machine is the music from Nobody's perfect by Hannah Montanan. Gir scratches the recorded and pushes buttons to make it sound real cool ever so often and Amethyst sings and it sounds really good she is not lip singing this is really her the player is just there to give her some music she had borrowed it from Mr. Elliot the day before. He had taught her how to use it and she taught Gir.)

Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Oh yeah... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout...Everybody gets that way...That's right... Everybody makes mistakes...A ha... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... Yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well (she claps like Hannah does while holding the microphone)  
Why be so hard on my self? Whooo!!

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes... Hey!  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me. Oh Yeah!  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand

No problem, can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are good Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right. That's right!  
Nobody's Perfect! Whooo!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes... Oh yeah!  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it! Come on!  
I know in time I'll find a way. Oh!  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

You know I do

Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!

Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...that's right  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way. Whooo!

Everybody makes mistakes...here we go  
everybody has those days... A ha  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! Work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right! Whoo!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes... Oh yeah!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way. Ow!!  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes. Oh!

Nobody's Perfect! Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!

(She raises her hands in a big finish and everyone claps and cheers.)

-Sara- That was great the first song was so magical and beautiful. (she says as she claps)

-Rob- Yeah I know and the second song just made me what to dance my little heart out. (he claps too)

-Chunk- The dog was the best part he was so cute.(he is clapping too)

-Mr. Elliot- (He walks out clapping Amethyst hands the microphone back to him) What a talented little girl. (Amethyst and Gir bow. And then they push the table back backstage.) now our judges will deside our winner. (the judges think about who won and we go back backstage.)

-Amethyst- (She and Gir push the table back stage and then they stop and she turns to him.) Great job Gir here is the taco and suck monkey I promised you. (she gives him a taco and a suck monkey)

-Gir- Yeah. (he eats the taco in one bight and begins sucking the suck monkey like he did in the Nano Zim episode.)

-Zim- (he, Dib, and Keef walks up to them) Great jog Amethyst now I see why you did not ask for the assistance of my amazing brain.

-Dib- Wait a minute back up do you mean to tell me that, that was your real voice there was no evil alien technology involved, no trick of any sort?

-Amethyst- A no and I think that you owe me an apology earth scum.

-Dib- Well I…

-Keef- You did great Amethyst you should defiantly win.

-Dib- Who's side are you on Keef?

-Mr. Elliot- (Back on stage. He holds a letter in his hands) Ok and the winner is it's a tie Dib and Amethyst you both win.

-Amethyst- (She and Zim run out on stage) What you mean I actually tied with that thing this is an outrage.

-Zim- Yeah my little sister clearly did better then that pathetic human ever could how dare you tie him with her.

-Mr. Elliot- Sorry Zim and Amethyst, but considering the prize we hade to have a boy and a girl win, and since Dib came in second place we hand to tie him with Amethyst.

-Zim- What is this miraculous prize thing?

-Mr. Elliot- Well you'll have to wait till tomorrow's assembly to find that out until then good night every one.

-Amethyst- This stinks.

The End

That's right Mahahaha I'm not going to tell you what the prize it till the next episode Mahahaha. Sorry everyone but that was my Zim side acting up again. Yes I have a Zim side I am a little like all of the main characters except Gaz which is probably why I don't include her that much. Any way I act like Zim mostly when I am playing my video games or just when I want to act funny I yell at my controllers and the other players it's funny how mad and angry I can get. I can be a little crazy like Gir especially when I imitate his voice I can sing the Doom song very well. I talk to myself and believe in all the paranormal stuff like Dib which is weird that I act like him since I hate him so much. And I basted Amethyst character on me I like to sing, listen to music, watch TV, and do a lot of the other stuff she likes to do. I don't like reselling but she does not either after the whole Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom episode. And I don't hate humanity like she does I just added a little of Zim to her character because she is his daughter after all. Any way I hope you enjoyed the story send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Grand Prize of RJ Doom coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
